


Dreaming of a Brighter Future

by citrusfiend



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dreams, F/F, First Meetings, Psychic Connections, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-05
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 23:52:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13581594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/citrusfiend/pseuds/citrusfiend
Summary: If you sleep while your soulmate is awake, you see through their eyes.You fall in love with a beautiful girl who rises with the sun.





	Dreaming of a Brighter Future

**Author's Note:**

> So I drunk-wrote lesbian soulmate fiction, enjoy.  
> I probably won't write anything more for these two, I have some more original stuff planned and I want to get back to my fanfics.  
> I know their names are pretentious as all fuck I'm sorry about that but not really and also the lack of descriptive tags.

High cheekbones.

Full lips.

Dark eyes, framed by thick black lashes, made thicker still by the sweep of a mascara brush.

And then, you wake.

You curse. Another night, another dream of her. Another memory clouded by the illogic of dreams.  
You swing your legs over the side of the bed and pull yourself to your feet. You're too annoyed to go back to sleep, might as well get ready for work.

You stumble into the bathroom, pick up your brush, and start dragging it through your hair. It frizzes more at your rough treatment, but at least the tangles are gone. You glare at the mirror, at the face reflected within.

Pale eyes, thin lips, and otherwise unremarkable.

You don't hate yourself, not by any means, but sometimes, faced with your soulmate's beauty, you worry.

Worry if she'll like you.

Worry if she'll hate you, be it for looks, personality, your antisocial behavior, or any number of other things.

She's an early riser, far earlier than you, so seeing her morning makeup routine in your dreams is hardly a rare occurrence. But you saw her more clearly this time, not clear enough, but you know it means the day is approaching.

You'll meet her soon.

You're not sure how you feel about that.

 

 

After work, all you ever want to do is sleep.

Her commute home goes through a beautiful forest, and leaves your mind filled with half-recalled music.

And if you time it just right, you can see it.

 

 

You're not a child any more, spending half the night awake, staring at a piece of paper with your phone number written on it so your soulmate will see it.

(it doesn't work anyway, memory means little in the world of dreams)

And yet, you wonder.  
What does she know of you?

Has she seen your face, in the mirror before you go to sleep?

Would she recognize you, if she saw you on the street?

Would she call out to you?

It doesn't matter.

There are no forests where you live.

 

 

Something's different.

There's no mirror this time, no high cheekbones or full lips.

Instead, you see blue upholstery, grey plastic, people, an empty soda can in your hand.

And then you wake again.

You don't curse, this time, despite your vague disappointment(there was nothing to see this time, no gorgeous face lost to your unreliable dream memory), instead, you are filled with curiosity.

Where is she going?

 

 

Your sleep schedules synchronize.

There are no dreams, this time.

And again, you wake.

 

 

You're standing on the corner, waiting for the bus, when you feel it.

A sudden pull, a magnetism unlike anything you've ever known, but you recognize it all the same.

You're searching, pacing restlessly, unable to identify the direction or source the feeling is coming from, but searching nonetheless.

And there she is.

High cheekbones.

Full lips.

Dark eyes, framed by dark lashes still thickened by mascara, but with dark rings of exhaustion around them as well.

For a moment, you hesitate.

She doesn't seem to recognize you, you could run, hide, pretend that you don't need her, that you don't love this beautiful, perfect stranger.

But you could never do that, not now, not ever, no consequences could ever be enough to keep you away.

She's already turned her head, searching in another direction, she doesn't know what you look like(but that didn't stop her either, didn't keep her from buying a plane ticket to this godforsaken   
desert to look for you), and you call out to her.

She freezes.

Turns.

Dark eyes meet pale.

She slams into you with all the force of an eighteen-wheeler and hugs you like a python, like she'll never let go.

Like you'd ever want her to.

She whispers in your ear, in a cracked, disbelieving voice.

"I found you."

You can't help but giggle at that, high and slightly hysterical.

"You did. Gods above, you did. You absolute madwoman."

She starts giggling too, and soon the two of you are sitting on the sidewalk, laughing as the weight of a lonely existence slides off your shoulders, and a bright, beautiful future falls into its place.

There will be no more dreams.

You don't need them anymore.

**Author's Note:**

> Since there probably won't be more: spoilers. Forest's Daughter was raised by dryads and Pale-Eyed Girl is a distant descendant of a wind god, because why the fuck not.


End file.
